


When He was Bad

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Happy Valentine's Day one and all!, Robin and Corm in established relationship, Robin is completely on board with this, a bit of 'Ellacott!' said with snarling intent, blindfold, it's her idea!, mild spanking, quite a lot of kink, rude!, satin restraints, some lovely licking, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Intended and written solely for the Valentine's Day prompts....and a treat for one and all for Valentine's Day.Not really in any way intended to be canon.It's just kinky, plotless smut really!!I'm not even sorry!!!!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Love Letters: A Cormoran Strike Valentine's Day Fest





	When He was Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeLoveLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeLoveLetters) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> When He Was Bad
> 
> I was slightly inspired by the naughty Athos having his wrists tied in Season 3 Musketeers.....we all know the scene right?!?

When he was bad, Cormoran was really very…..very good.

This was a point Robin was musing on as she writhed on her back, wrists tied lightly to her bedframe with satin scarves, another tied across her eyes as a blindfold, as her gloriously talented boyfriend licked into her core, her legs draped languidly over his shoulders, toes wriggling into the musculature that rippled on his back as he adjusted his position.

Having been together for almost a year they’d built up a varied and incredibly open sex life together.  
Cormoran had quickly discovered what made Robin breathless with desire, and he’d been patient as she discovered her own sexuality and the impact that could have on him.

When he’d suggested the whole restraint concept she’d been cautious, but had fully engaged with pleasuring him……having her take full control and make all the decisions until she released him was powerfully erotic, and he’d felt comfortable explaining how he felt with Robin….knowing that she wouldn’t turn this into purely ‘torturing him’ for her own amusement.  
When they’d tried it a few times, and enjoyed incredible results, Robin had shocked him by requesting he try a similar scenario on her.

They’d replaced the belt around Cormoran’s wrists with black, satin scarfs, and Robin enjoyed the feel of his actual skin……his palms rather than the touch of leather as a mild chastisement……but Robin had completely understood the freedom and release of being completely powerless to someone she totally trusted.  
Their mutually agreed safe word had not been needed, and somehow, they appeared to instinctively know when too far was far enough.

Robin licked her lips and sucked in her breath as Cormoran ran his tongue up to encircle the nub of sensitive skin nestling in her fair v of hairs.  
If what had happened the last time was anything to go by she knew what might be coming next and was ridiculously excited, groaning as she heard his deep, husky voice.

“You’re squirming Ellacott…..it’s making my task down here very difficult….I think I might need to remind you of how to behave!”

She felt the mattress dip as he crawled up to the pillows, sucking on her tightly puckered nipple before licking his tongue into her parted, panting lips.  
“God….pleeease,” she managed to whimper as she felt the restraint around her left wrist being unfastened and her body rolled over onto her belly.  
She grinned into the pillows as her face was pushed into them before Cormoran’s strong hands deftly pulled her onto her knees, one wrist still fastened to the iron headboard.  
She could feel him positioning himself on the mattress, his erection grazing against her hip as he cupped one of her breasts with his splayed palm before delivering a quick, noisily stinging slap to her raised up backside.

She hissed in, delightedly; he’d worked out a way of making the slaps loud, which she enjoyed, without needing to use much force.  
She enjoyed the slight sting, but had not enjoyed the bruising and redness the day after their first efforts……Strike had gone away and ‘done some research’ (Christ knows what his search history looked like!) and the second and subsequent forays into mild kinkville had been infinitely more enjoyable for them both.

“You’re still wriggling!” he stated, firmly and with a degree of snarling authority.

Robin pressed her lips together and considered how on earth she was supposed to remain still when Cormoran was tweaking her nipple in his fingers and rubbing his other hand across her arse, delving his fingers into her moist seam.

He knew she couldn’t possibly remain still beneath his hands, and he was loving that she was at the point of not caring.  
He delivered a further cupped hand slap to her left arse cheek and tugged on her breast firmly.

“Control yourself Ellacott,” he whispered, enjoying the frustrated twitch of her lips.

Robin sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes closed beneath her blindfold.  
Strike’s cock was hard and insistent against her hip and she could tell that he was leaking with pre cum and arousal.

“I can’t……help me,” she hissed and purposefully ground her hips and core back against his palm, groaning as two of his wide, firm fingers slipped inside her and delivered a flicking rub against her sweet spot.  
Strike growled and bit his lower lip as he delivered three further smacks to her backside, counting each one down as his skin hit her own.

“Do you want this?” and he thrust his rigid cock against her breasts.

“Yes! God yes…..pleeeeease, Cormoran....I neeeeeed.....,” begged Robin, rolling her shoulders to rub against the familiar solidity.

“Then stop squirming!” and he grasped her hips in a ‘slightly too firm’ manner which they had realised she enjoyed in this scenario.

Whilst Cormoran was usually dead against the idea of masculine authority over women, especially sexually, the fact that this was a mutually agreed upon and enjoyable fantasy made his actions easier, and almost natural when his girlfriend was whimpering with delight beneath his hands.

Robin obediently sucked in her breath and rendered herself rigidly still on all fours.  
She could feel Cormoran manoeuvre himself behind her and could also feel her own wetness.  
She was hopeful that Cormoran would notice it too, as indeed he did.  
He made a deeply satisfied sound in his chest and lifted Robin’s hips, dipping his face down to lick into her desperate, dripping entrance.  
Robin’s trance-like mewling noises almost sent him over the edge, but he positioned his cock and pressed inside her before he lost control completely.

The feel of her hot, velvety tightness around him was something he would never tire of and he loved that she moved eagerly back to take him entirely, her shoulders and neck pressing lower as she sought out the best position for his cock to stroke against her inside.  
He thrust into her slowly and thoroughly, exhaling with a loud gasp of delight as she panted his name and the words, “So good” repeatedly.

He knew that he would cum embarrassingly quickly and also knew that part of Robin’s thrill was the knowledge that despite her being the one restrained it was HIM that was losing all control.

He reached one of his hands around her, fondling her breasts quickly and roughly as he knew she liked before finding her clitoris and swirling his fingers across it in a rhythm which he hoped matched the pistoning of his hips into her.  
With a shudder and a high pitched, uncontainable scream of delight Robin tensed and came apart as he continued to thrust himself into her, only needing a few more ball-slapping thrusts before burying his spasming length inside her as he emptied his sticky release.

He collapsed onto the mattress beside her, hastily, but without much real control, releasing her still tethered wrist and flicking off the blindfold to reveal her blinking, slightly glazed eyes.  
Both were panting and grinning; mouths seemingly incapable of closing or making coherent sounds.

“That OK?” he finally managed to pant out, furiously trying to regain control of his breathing.  
Robin wriggled across and nestled herself under his splayed out arm, moulding herself to his side and draping her leg across his partial limb.  
“When you’re good….you’re very, very good……but when you’re bad, Cormoran Blue Strike…..you’re even better!”

“Hmmmmm……..I love you Robin Ellacott!”

A blissful expression covered their faces as they fell to sleep in each others’ arms, all concept of control and domination forgotten about…..until the next time!


End file.
